The invention relates to a differential drive having a drivable differential carrier which is rotatably supported in a drive housing, which comprises a longitudinal carrier axis, in which two axle shaft gears whose axes extend co-axially relative to the longitudinal carrier axis are arranged and rotatably supported and in which a plurality of differential gears whose axes extend radially relative to the longitudinal carrier axis are arranged and held so as to rotate with said differential carrier, wherein the axle shaft gears engage the differential gears; and having constant velocity joints which are positioned inside the differential carrier and whose outer joint parts are connected to the axle shaft gears in a rotationally fast way.
A differential drive of said type with integrated constant velocity universal joints is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,843. In a first embodiment, the differential carrier consists of a cup and a cover with an integrally formed-on ring gear. The outer joint parts are provided in the form of conical axle shaft gears which engage bevel differential gears. In a further embodiment, the differential carrier is undivided and there is provided a central assembly opening through which the constant velocity joints can be inserted one after the other. In this case, the outer joint parts are provided in the form of crown gears and the differential gears in the form of straight spur gears. In both embodiments, the differential gears are held at a radial distance from one another by spacing elements and run on a journal inserted radially into bores in the differential carrier. The axle shaft gears are centered directly in the differential carrier.